Cabinets sold from shops or stores for installation by the purchaser are usually installed by holding the cabinet in an intended position against the wall and other cabinets while making or marking holes that are necessary to secure the cabinet in position. This is a difficult operation for the home handyman because of the weight and/or bulk of the cabinet. While supporting the cabinet it is often difficult to judge position and to free one hand to use a tool or marker. Irregular construction of the wall itself can add to these difficulties.
Cabinets that are sold in flat packs are sometimes difficult to assemble.